


The Road Home

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kyo looks back at the road
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 3





	The Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Snow" and my 30_Kisses prompts "The road home" and a kiss.

Kyo looked back at the snowy path behind him, where two pairs of footsteps formed an unerring line down the road home. In the snow, you couldn’t tell the difference between them; their strides were the same length, and their school shoes left the same patterns.

The snow wasn’t too deep yet; they hadn’t needed to push through drifts, leaving deep gouges in their wake. It was slightly more than a light dusting, perhaps two inches deep. Just enough to show their footsteps clearly, but not to impede their progress.

Looking back, you’d never know which set of footprints belonged to which teen. You’d never know that they were cursed members of the Juunishi. But you’d also never known that they’d held hands almost the entire way. You’d never know that, right before the turn brought them into view of the house, Yuki had paused and kissed him.

Their footprints in the snow didn’t tell anything about who had walked down that road home. Kyo liked that.


End file.
